Emotion
by AProcrastinatingWriter
Summary: In all the years they'd known him, Neji's friends and family could only truly say they saw him lose control once. Only once. NejixSurpriseFemale...who am I kidding, it's Tenten. One shot, OOC Neji, but then that's kind of the point.


A quick question...does bacon ever get 'stale'?

Hi, this is AProcrastinatingWriter with my latest story, Emotion. Just a little story about the one time in his life (that we know of...) that Neji Hyuuga ever lost control. Clocking in at five thousand and nine words, this one's a slight doozy of a oneshot, but I'm rather proud of it, actually. One of my better works. Anyway, you all who bothered clicking on it are probably itching to read, so I''ll just get the disclaimer over with real quickly and we can start.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. All characters and locations and ideas behind Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi. I did, however, ocme up with the rights to this story, so you need to ask before you start copying my ideas. TO THE SHOW!

...wait, wait, hold on, I forgot something! The setting is obviously the Naruto world, but the time-period this story takes place in is a bit...fluid.

On the one hand, the ways I've described our favorite shinobi seem to indicate that this takes place during or after Shippuden, but then again ,there's no mention of Sai or traitorous Sasuke or any other things having to do with Shippuden. Also, one other thing seems to indicate this is before Shippuden, thoguh I won't say what it is as it seems to be a major spoiler. Also, there's the fact that I kept picturing everyone in the story in their younger forms, though in subtle ways I made them act more like their older forms...yet, more like the original manga and anime at the same time. I suppose you could say that this story takes place...sometime. Hmm.

...sorry about that. NOW SHOW!

* * *

Neji Hyuuga was emotionless. That...was not the truth. He was just as emotional as everyone else.

He just never showed it, was all.

His emotionlessness was legendary among civilians, nobles, shinobi, and kunoichi alike. He never wavered, he never smiled, he never flinched. He was nothing but an empty shell, albeit one that could kill a man in a heartbeat. Only his friends knew the truth: he was an emotional creature. Not that he'd ever admit it.

People saw him walking down the street, and whether a festival or a funeral, they saw his unflinching features and they assumed he was unaffected. Even some of the Hyuuga clan unconsciously assumed, at times, that he was an emotionless man, simply because of how in control he was.

There was a time when he came dangerously close to it being more than control; to it being his habit and his nature. He was stopped, though, and in time he began to regret wanting to be emotionless. He regretted those wasted years of refusing to acknowledge to himself that he _felt_. He did not, however, regret the control he gained over his emotions in those years. Every cloud, silver lining, as they say.

In fact, through all the years the "rookie nine" and Neji's teammates and his clan had gotten to know him and who he was, had learned to interpret the disturbingly-subtle, occasional twitches of body languages that gave his feelings away when he truly felt strongly about some subject or another, in all the life-and-death situations they faced together and the moments of calm and chaos in between, Neji's friends and family could only truly say they saw him lose control once. Only once.

What a night _that_ was...

**0-0-0-0**

It was a mild simmer evening, with a mild summer breeze and a mild summer smell to it. The ninja in our story were mildly summered as well, the brutal heat and awkward sweat and uncomfortable humidity of early adolescence gone. Now they were young adults, late adolescents, not fully heated, but comfortably so, the heat always there but mild, its way of settling into subconsciousness allowing the ninjas to relax...at least until another warm front moved in. Flames of youth, as it were. Neji too, though he could have fooled anyone outside of his close group of friends.

Neji's friends (his face never wavered at hearing that word, but sometimes his cheek muscles would twitch slightly, as if he wanted to smile but refused to let himself) were sitting in what the average Hyuuga would call a 'living room' and most people outside the clan would call a 'gymnasium with furniture'. The whole gang was there: Naruto, eating as to be expected, Sasuke, trying to brood and failing miserably thanks to the small group's infectious good humor, Ino and Sakura, calling each other various ugly words and not meaning a single one, Chōji, who would be eating except for Kiba, who had stolen Chōji's chips and was now playing keep-away with them, Shino, who appeared to be standing still for about two minutes before suddenly being found out to be a bug-clone, the real one getting caught in the library by Hinata, whom was Neji's cousin, Rock Lee, who had somehow managed to get his hands on mistletoe despite it being nowhere near Christmastime, Shikamaru, who was lying on the couch making conversation with anyone who wanted to come near and not doing much else, and Tenten, who never stayed in the background for long, especially with Lee fake-flirting with all the girls currently in the room.

The only one not active in the whole mess was Neji himself, content to sit back and watch all the pandemonium his friends were creating unfold. His cheek-muscles twitched, twice. A strong show of happiness by Neji.

"Come on, Kiba!" shouted Chōji as Tenten managed to snatch the mistletoe from Lee and turn the tables on him. "Gimme back my chips!"

"Sorry, dude, but I can't!" Kiba shouted back as Sakura managed to actually get Sasuke off the couch and admit he was kind of having fun. "You've gotta earn 'em back!" Naruto, meanwhile, had apparently finished eating as Hinata led Shino back in, lecturing him on exactly why it was rude to sneak into your host's private libraries, and had decided to jump in on the snatch-the-mistletoe game that was slowly developing. (Even Shikamaru had made a couple grabs for the sprig, but Tenten always kept it well out of arm's reach and in Lee's general direction.)

"Sorry, Fair Lotus of the Leaf Village!" Lee taunted over his shoulder. "But I am afraid I am much faster than you! And I do _not_ believe you shall be able to catch-" And with that, he bumped into Kiba, who was also not watching where he was going, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

"Ow! Watch it!" said the dog-nin.

"Sorry..." said the taijutsu master, sweat-dropping.

"My chips!" shouted Chōji triumphantly, picking up his prize.

Tenten chuckled as the two boys sat up, facing each other. "Lookie here..." she said, the two ninjas on the floor looking up for a moment before terrified comprehension dawned on both their faces. "Kiba and Lee are caught under the mistletoe...!"

"GAH!" shrieked Kiba and Lee simultaneously, scrambling desperately away from each other as the inevitable cheering and catcalls began.

Neji breathed outward heavily through his nose, allowing his diaphragm to clench ever-so-slightly. His version of the laughter evident on all the shinobi's faces and through their voices (besides, of course the ones who weren't being shoved towards each other for a tiny bit of shonen-ai neither wanted at all). He noticed, not through his Byakugan but through his calmness, his uncle, who had recently become more and more like a father figure to him with each passing day, standing in the doorway nearby. Hiashi was staring pointedly at Neji, a serious look on his face.

Neji mentally sighed. If his uncle wished to talk, and refused to actually _say_ to Neji that he wished to talk, it was obviously serious and probably not good. He stood up straight, his back's arching curving outward from the slight indentation he'd left in the wall over the years, and he coughed momentarily, an attention-grabbing cough that somehow managed to be heard above the din.

"Thank you all very much for coming," Neji said. "I shall make sure to converse more with you all later, but as for now I have business I have to attend to. Please, make yourselves at home here." And with that, he walked out of the room, his uncle stepping aside to make room for him to pass.

Neji stopped momentarily. An intense expression of emotion for him. As to be expected: his uncle's action, however small and insignificant it may have seemed, rang ominously in Neji's skull as he realized just how serious the upcoming conversation must be. He walked forward again, Hiashi following.

A momentary silence.

"Well...that can't be good." said Shino, understated as ever.

"Feels like the anxiety level in this room just went up ten degrees," murmured Shikamaru. "Troublesome."

"Hmm?"" said Ino, her mind wandering. "How much is a "degree" of anxiety?"

"That's not really what's important here," said Sasuke, now slightly annoyed. "The important thing is that something major is obviously about to happen."

"Yeah, you're right," responded Ino, putting her question on a mental shelf for later. "Wish I knew what Neji was doing."

Another momentary silence.

"So, who wants to go eavesdrop?" asked Naruto.

"Thought you'd never ask," said Sakura, as the whole group began to head towards Hiashi Hyuuga's private quarters, the mistletoe escapades quickly forgotten.

**0-0-0-0**

It was not an interesting conversation so far.

Neji and his uncle were sitting on their knees, drinking tea from a small table in front of them. At least, Hinata's Byakugan said that's what they were doing. Tenten, Kiba, and Akamaru (whom Kiba had retrieved from outside the manor, bringing him inside against the rules of the house) were the main force listening at the door, Tenten with a glass at her ear, pressed against the door. The others tried to listen, too, but rather in vain seeing as how things were so crowded in front of the oaken masterpieces surely worth more than the average ninja's yearly salary.

It was Tenten and Kiba's job to report to the others what was being said, and it was Hinata's job to read her father and her cousin's body language with the Byakugan. In addition to listening with his canine-sensing ears, Akamaru was to smell the subtle changes in odor each person's body gave off when they experienced strong feelings. (Not much luck on that front, though: some unidentified vanilla-y smell was overwhelming the two Hyuuga's mild scents.) Shino stood guard, his bugs on the lookout for anyone who could bust them for listening in to family affairs. It was a strong system: 100% success rate out of 22 times used. Though everyone was curious as to why Tenten was so adamant about being the one with the cup this time.

The fact that they weren't being caught _this_ time was lost on the group, except for one person: Shikamaru. _-If Neji and Hiashi aren't using the Byakugan,-_ he thought, _-That can only mean they've forgotten to use it. This is something really, really big.-_ But he stayed silent, not wanting to worry the others on the very slim chance he was wrong.

As said before, it was not like Neji and his uncle were talking about anything interesting. The weather, the newest batch of genin, the way the moon reflected in the small pond just off the estate. Nothing important. But patience was a virtue, oddly easy to obtain when in pursuit of vices.

After yet another long silence Hiashi set his cup down and cleared his throat, much as Neji had earlier. Neji immediately shifted his head upward a degree, his eyes meeting those of his uncle's. He sensed the true purpose of this meeting was about to be revealed.

"What are they saying?" whispered Naruto, who had heard nothing so far.

"Shh!" remarked Tenten eloquently.

There was another short silence before Hiashi spoke. "Neji..." he said. "I have been...talking with the elders."

"Ooh..." flinched everyone outside as the information was related to them.

"...I see," said Neji, as in-control as ever. "What were you talking about?"

"About you, Neji."

"I thought as much," Neji said.

Hiashi smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yes...we were talking about how far and quickly you have advanced. You are an extraordinary young man, Neji. I mean that sincerely."

"...uncle. You never shower me with this much praise. What is _wrong_?"

Hiashi sighed, while all those outside flinched again. Neji _never_ used that tone of voice when speaking to his elders. This was _really_ serious.

"Neji..." murmured Hinata, worried as always for those around her.

Hiashi was serious again. "We were talking about what a gifted young man you are," he said. After a short pause, he repeated himself.

"He is scared of continuing," Hinata reported, easily able to discern her father's body language after years of sparring and more years of watching him train Hanabi.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no..." murmured Naruto as he tried to press his ear up closer to the door.

"Okay, now I'm _really_ curious," said Ino, "What the heck is going on here?"

Chōji munched on his chips at a faster rate than usual, his anxiety apparent in his eyes. Not that anyone was watching _him._ They were too busy watching the door as if everyone there possessed the Byakugan.

Hiashi finally continued. He was standing now, facing the window. "After much discussion with the elders, it was decided..." and he turned back to his nephew, "That it was time you were married, Neji."

"WHAT?!" shouted Tenten, rocking backward from the door, almost knocking several people over. It was lucky for her the doors were thick enough to block out the noise for anyone without super-sensitive hearing. Or a glass. Kiba cursed, but stayed with his ear pressed against the door.

"What?" asked Sasuke, genuinely worried. "What did he say?"

"Neji's getting married!" Kiba said. Akamaru cocked his head to the side, murmuring in doggie-language to Kiba that he didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

Ino repeated the curse as shock spread throughout everyone's faces. Shino turned his back on his guard duty. "Are you...serious?" asked Chōji.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" shouted Sakura, suddenly angry.

"No!" shouted Rock Lee, forgetting along with everyone that they were supposed to be quiet. "This cannot be! Our teammate is being married?" He thought for a second, worry on his face. "But, if his uncle is telling Neji about it, that can only mean that this is..."

"An arranged marriage," mumbled Shikamaru, who had suspected as much. "What a drag..."

"THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Lee shouted, reminding everyone else of the need to be quiet. They struggled to cover his mouth as he rambled on about the necessity of passion, love and youth in a marriage.

"Shut up!" stage-shouted Tenten, putting the glass back to the door. Lee complied, a surprising fact to anyone not within the circle of friends.

Hinata, in the meantime, had just snapped out of the shock. She focused back in on her father and cousin, but their body language was nonexistent. _-Neji...-_ she thought, feeling genuinely sorry for him. A thought occurred to her that almost sent her back into shock. _-Is...the same thing going to happen to me someday?-_

Neji finally responded. "I see," he said, calm as ever. The long silence only served to punctuate how difficult it was for his uncle and him to get their emotions under control. Mainly Neji, seeing as how his uncle did not seem to be trying to hide much. "How soon?"

His uncle smiled just the slightest bit. "Neji..." he said, and affection was surprisingly evident in his voice. "The elders are not as emotionless as you are," he joked. Neji did not respond. Hiashi sighed. "They have given me complete control over whom you are to marry. Or, at least," and here he chuckled bitterly, "Complete control unless I so happen to choose someone not fit for the task." He looked at Neji. "That...is what I truly wanted to talk to you about."

"What's he saying? What's he saying?" said Naruto, who had been shoved backwards by some of the others in their haste to hear more. Shino's guard duty was completely forgotten, and Hinata had not mentioned body language for a while now.

"Shut it, Naruto," said Sasuke, who had almost gotten his ear up against the door. A bead of sweat slowly ran down his forehead, but he ignored it.

Rock Lee started shouting again. "THIS IS UNTHINKABLE!" The others shushed him rather quickly, but he was even louder than last time.

Hiashi looked towards the door. "Did you...hear something?" he asked of his nephew,

"No," lied Neji. "Please, continue, uncle."

His uncle looked at the door for a couple seconds, mentally debating whether or not to use the Byakugan before deciding his focus needed to be on Neji for the time being. He sat on his knees again, looking his nephew directly in the eyes. "Neji..." he said. "Although I must keep in mind how suited, in terms of clan and ability and personality, your wife will be," and he closed his eyes for a second before looking at Neji, a genuine smile on his face, though there were hints of sadness at the corners. "That does not mean I cannot take your opinion into consideration. Is there anyone, Neji, for whom you feel some affection...whom you think you could be happy with?"

Everyone was silent outside the door as Neji's head moved backward about a millimeter, a show of surprise. Hinata also reported that his heartbeat had sped up slightly, a show of excitement. Yet, Neji was silent.

His uncle continued. "Neji..." he said. "The last thing I want is for you to be stuck in a loveless marriage. If you have any opinions, any words that could be useful not only in the selection of your wife, but in this whole matter, I encourage you to speak up." Here, he placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder, a strong show of affection on his part. Neji moved his eyes to his uncle's hand, not bothering to move them back afterward. This was the strongest show of emotion tonight for Neji. Outside the doors, many of the eavesdroppers smiled in spite of themselves, though as with Hiashi's smile sadness tinged the corners.

_-Neji,- _thought Hinata for the thousandth time that night. She briefly pondered, biting her lip, what she would say if she were in that situation. Would she be able to name the one she loved to her father? Would her father accept? Would her love accept? Would the _elders_ accept?

Hiashi spoke yet again, as Neji was silent. "Neji..." he said again, though this time his voice the same tone as a father saying the word "son" in a similar situation. "Please. I only wish to make you happy as possible...under the circumstances." And he frowned again, waiting for Neji's response. There was none for a small eternity. "Do you have anything to say? Neji?"

"Neji just got asked if he had anything to add," said Kiba, as the glass tightened in Tenten's hand. This would have been a subtle show of emotion, except the expression on her face made it obvious she was _not_ a person for subtlety.

Hinata spoke up. "The tendons in his neck are tightening," she proclaimed. The others nearly gasped as they realized what that meant.

_-Neji's holding himself in check,-_ thought Sasuke.

_-He wants to say something, but he won't let himself!-_ thought Sakura.

_-Why wouldn't he want to say something?-_ wondered Kiba.

_-Does Neji have a girl in mind already?-_ thought Ino.

_-He does not wish to rebel against father,-_ thought Hinata.

_-His pride refuses to let him show desire,-_ guessed Shino.

_-I've gotta stop this somehow!-_ determined Naruto.

_-...troublesome.-_

Neji spoke, his voice on the verge of cracking, undetectable to the average ear. "No, fa...uncle. I...have nothing to say. I am sure you will make the correct choice."

Hiashi blinked, then leaned back and sighed, taking his hand off Neji's shoulder. "Very well..." he said. "If that it what you truly believe, then-"

He would have finished the sentence, but Tenten was never in the background for long. You see, upon hearing Neji say he had nothing to add to his uncle's sentiments, she stood. As Kiba began relating to his rapt audience exactly what had just happened, she opened the door.

Tenten _opened the door._

As to be expected, everyone went sprawling inwards except for Tenten herself, who walked in with a smile on her face, as if absolutely nothing was out of the ordinary. Neji turned and his uncle stared at the happenings as the group of ten and a dog desperately tried to stand up and run away, but were hampered by each others' efforts.

Hiashi blinked, twice. "...I'm sorry," he finally said, unsure of how to react. "Can I...help you, miss...?"

"Tenten," she said, stopping. "I'm Neji's teammate."

"Ah, yes," said Hiashi, remembering the girl. "What were you wanting of us, again?"

"Well, we were just eavesdropping outside the door," said Tenten, motioning towards the group (who all stopped trying to get up momentarily out of shock before doubling their efforts) as if it were the most casual thing in the world, "And we overheard that Neji was in need of a wife, so I just thought I'd come in here to volunteer for the job!" And she gave one of her most winsome smiles in the two Hyuugas' direction.

Hiashi jumped slightly, surprised.

The group of ten and a dog somehow managed to stand up immediately, utter and complete shock on their faces.

The crickets outside stopped chirping.

The Kyuubi stopped trying to escape from his prison for several minutes.

In the Village Hidden in the Sand, Garaa tripped.

In the Land of Waves, a level-six tsunami suddenly downgraded itself into a mild drizzle.

Back in Konoha, Tsunade won a game of poker against Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi, and Gai.

Back at the Hyuuga residence, _Neji's eyes widened._

...okay, maybe I'm exaggerating on that last one.

After a long silence, Hiashi stood up and walked over to Tenten. He walked around her in a circle, looking her up and down, with Byakugan on again and off again in turn. Tenten just stood there, never turning her feet, but watching Hiashi's movements with her eyes and occasional turn of her head. The smile on her face downgraded into your average, everyday smile, but it never actually wavered, and it seemed genuine.

After a minute or so of this. Hiashi stopped somewhere between the Weapons Mistress's left and directly in front of her. He placed a hand on his chin, stroking an imaginary goatee as he thought. "Yes..." he murmured to himself. "A fine kunoichi, with no clan name of her own...beautiful, yet willing to fight, a master of her style of fighting...a personality sure to shine radiantly in comparison to other suitors...she has been Neji's teammate for years...a remarkable amount of self-esteem, spunk, and willingness for the task..." he suddenly stopped and clapped his hands together. "Absolutely perfect! I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" he said, shifting the mood in the room yet again. "The perfect bride for you, Neji!" and he turned to the young man he had previously been addressing, an unparallelled smile on his face. "What do you think? Am I correct?"

There was a few seconds of silence in which no one reacted. Then, slowly, Neji Hyuuga stood up. He looked at Tenten, that familiar blank stare on his face. Slowly, then, he raised an arm into the air, stretching it fully above his head, kunckles of the fist he was making pointed towards the door.

Another few seconds of silence.

Neji's face suddenly broke into an even bigger smile than Hiashi's, his eyes closing in a shape much like an X. "YYYYYEEEEEESSSSS!" he suddenly shouted, bringing his fist straight down to his shoulder as he did so. A fist pump. "YESYESYESYESYES **YES**!" he shouted, doing a little jig in front of the startled group.

"Did...just...what happened...I think...happened?" mumbled Sakura, unable to make complete sentences. Before she could regain her composure, Neji suddenly, ran up, grabbed Sasuke, and began _waltzing_ with him against his will.

"La la la, la la la, la laaaa la la la!" sang Neji, dancing Sasuke to the music in his not-so-calm-and-collected head. He spun an utterly confused Sasuke away on the final note, then suddenly grabbed the nearby Tenten and pulled her into a surprise kiss. He gave her no time to respond (though the pleasantly surprised Tenten would have had she been given time) but pulled away quickly, cartwheeling out the door laughing like a madman...the happy kind of madman.

"I'm getting married!" he shouted to nearby members of the clan, who shrunk away from the obviously insane boy. "I'm getting married! ME! Neji Hyuuga! I'm marrying Tenten!' And he ran throughout the compound, sharing his joy with anyone who cared to listen...and didn't care to listen, for that matter.

The elders of the clan, who were out for a walk, were very surprised when Neji Hyuuga, grinning like a little kid who'd been told that an ice cream truck had just crashed into a candy store and that there were sweets everywhere, stopped them excitedly and bowed prostrate on the ground. "What on earth..." murmured a few of them before Neji interrupted them.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, ELDERS!" he said, then looked up, smile even bigger than before, if that were possible. "Thank you!" And he began laughing as he stood up and made several more bows. "You have infinite wisdom and good humor! May the elders live forever!" He laughed even more before turning and running off. "THANK YOU ALL!"

"...did...that just happen?" asked one of the elders.

Neji, meanwhile, had made it to the highest point on the Hokage Monument, had taken a few deep breaths, and was about to yell. "HEY, WORLD!" he shouted, his voice echoing further than any voice before it. "I'M MARRYING _**TENTEN!**_"

He raced back in record time as well, showing back up at the door with that smile still on his face. The group, who had not moved since he left, (out of fear and shock, mainly) suddenly backed up slightly. "N-Neji?" asked Hinata. "A-a-are you...alright?"

"Of course I'm alright!" he said, elbows bent upwards, fists resting on his collarbones, back bent. He looked very, very excited. "I'm marrying TENTEN!" And he grabbed Chōji, who dropped his chips he was so startled. "Chōji, my buddy! You're gonna be first in line at the refreshment table! We'll have all your favorite dishes there!" And he giggled. "How does that sound, my good man?"

"Umm...great," said Chōji sincerely, but a little scaredly too.

"Awesome!" said Neji, patting his pal on the back before turning to Rock Lee, who started slightly. "Lee! Ha ha! Lee, you're gonna be my best man, right?"

"Of course!" said Lee, attempting to be happy for his best friend, but shaking like a leaf even as he gave his nice-guy pose. The pose and the shaking stopped when Neji hugged him, laughing all the way. "Umm...Neji, don't you think you're being just a bit overexcited?" And from Lee, that is saying something.

"Of course not!" said Neji, letting go of Lee and almost instantaneously grabbing Naruto's hand afterward. The looks of panic on everyone's faces increased as Neji started shaking the ramen-lover's hand. "Naruto! Thank you so much!"

"F..for what?" asked Naruto, wondering in his head if he was only dreaming, but not daring to pinch himself because that would be a movement, and that might attract further attention from the crazy guy in front of him imitating Neji.

"For beating some sense to me back in the Chunin exams! DUH!" said Neji, suddenly laughing all over again, long and loud. "If it wasn't for you, this wonderful thing could never have happened!"

"Uh...you're welcome..." said Naruto, confused about how this whole thing was connected to him, but by the time he'd said these words Neji had already zipped (for there was no other word for it) over to Tenten and had drawn her, them both giggling like mad (as apparently she was the only one unaffected by this new version of Neji) into another kiss, this one being one she was able to respond to.

They parted (well, partially, for he still had his hand around her hip) after a time, Tenten blushing slightly and smiling largely. "Uncle!" said Neji, smile never leaving his face. "When is the wedding? In a week? Tomorrow? Tonight, perhaps? I am anxious to be with my bride!"

"Neji!" exclaimed Tenten, blush increasing and smile widening, for she knew exactly what he meant.

"Erm..." mumbled Hiashi, who had not quite recovered yet, much like the rest of the people on the estate. "It is scheduled for a month after the bride has been decided upon..."

"A month?" shouted Neji, suddenly with an angry look on his face. "I have waited since puberty hit to get my hands on Tenten and now you're telling me I have to wait another MONTH?"

"Neji!" exclaimed Tenten, blush increasing and smile widening, for she knew exactly what he meant.

"Y-yes..." said his uncle, backing up slightly as he suddenly gained Hinata's trademark stutter. "We...we need t-time to make the necessary preparations f-for the traditional marriage ceremony."

Neji fumed before turning to his bride to be. "We can still kiss, of course...right?"

"Of cour-" said Tenten, being interrupted by Neji's lips, another kiss she had no time to respond to before he suddenly stopped and lifted her, twirling her a couple of times before setting her down. She giggled excitedly.

"Excellent!" he said, kissing her again. She responded, but only because of her ninja-reflexes, as the kiss was yet another quick one. "Truly excellent!" he laughed, and then he laughed some more before suddenly coughing and turning to Hiashi. His trademark blankness was back. He bowed to Hiashi. "Thank you for informing me of these arrangements, uncle."

"Y-y-you're welcome," said the man being addressed, not sure what to make of the whole situation, as all his rational thought seemed to have left him. Neji stopped bowing and stood up, walking back towards the living room as though nothing had happened...except, of course, for the small smile on his face and slight spring in his step, and the happy tune he was humming as he walked past the still-shocked shinobi in his path.

It was several seconds after he was out of earshot before Sasuke spoke up. "What was...that all about?" he asked, also incapable of rational thought.

Tenten giggled. "I don't know," she said, "But I think I liked it."

They all just stared at her.

* * *

I believe this story could be used as evidence that plot bunnies that refuse to go away are occasionally good things. I really do think this is a good story, as I laughed to myself when I reread. That's usually a good sign, when you can get a reaction out of the guy who wrote the story.

I wanted to note a few things though: first of all, though I firmly believe Hinata should end up with Naruto, I left her musings on her love nameless so as to not send people running away whilst crossing their fingers and shouting "UNCLEAN!" You're welcome.

Second of all, as some astute readers may have noticed, I alternated Shikamaru's catchphrase between his Japanese "Troublesome," and his English "What a drag." I did this so as to indicate differentiating levels of bothersomeness: "What a drag", I believe, is more extreme than "Troublesome". (Truth be told, though, I actually _prefer_ his English catchphrase.)

Finally, I just wanted to point out a bit of irony: Tenten, the least used character in Naruto canon, has a personality in this fic of "never staying in the background for long." Heh. Thanks for reading, everybody!


End file.
